


project!dream

by sitanael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Nightmares, War
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitanael/pseuds/sitanael
Kudos: 1





	project!dream

Девушка вздрагивает, когда слышит, как в небе раздаются выстрелы. Она оглядывается по сторонам, замечает человека в грязи. Он машет ей рукой, как бы подзывая к себе. Земля на голове у незнакомого ей мужчины, закрывает рыжий цвет его волос. За ее спиной раздается взрыв и она падает на землю. В воздухе повис дым, запах гари и плоти. Девушка чувствует, как сжимается ее живот, а к горлу поступает тошнота, пока ее руки трясутся от адреналина, хлынувшего в кровь. Пыль летает в воздухе, отчего ей приходится зажмурить глаза. Она качает головой, отмахивая от себя страх, сознание возвращалось толчками. Сначала прорезалась вязкая, болезненная дурнота, потом ощущение собственного тела, которое казалось совсем чужим и незнакомым. Затем - через несколько вздохов - боль. Тупая, тягучая, пульсирующая в такт с сердцем. Рыжеволосый мужчина в двух метрах от нее лежит на боку, и, кажется, не дышит. Она обходит мужчину и, впервые встретившись с ним взглядом, невольно ежится. Она смотрит в ясные и пустые светлые глаза - такие бывают только у тех, кто побывал в самом пекле и вернулся с того света. Под таким взглядом было легко забыть, кто из них умирает, но она не дергается. Чувствует, как болезненно вспыхивает стук в голове, отдающийся в виски и затылок, знает, что терять сознание нельзя, но все кажется таким размытым и расплывчатым, что она не запоминает, как закрывает глаза.

Девушка осторожно приподняла веки. Она думала, что лежит на земле, раненная, пока рядом с ней гниет труп, а повторяющийся стук - это винт горящего самолета в небе. Вместо этого обнаруживает себя на мягком диване, в окружении различных шумов: свист чайника, за окном сигналят машины, по телевизору идут новости и знакомый мужчина щелкает ручкой, стуча по столу. Мерфи потирает пальцами глаза, отметает все мысли о своем сне, говорит себе, что нужно перестать смотреть фильмы про войну на ночь, и садится на край дивана, откидывая от себя одеяло. 

\- Ты проснулась, отлично. Ты слышала о заброшенной мельнице на окраине? - Мерфи медленно кивает и делает глоток крепкого кофе, стоящего на столике, оно обжигает ее горло, но хотя бы бодрит. - Последние несколько дней в участок поступают звонки о наркоманах, которые там, видимо, живут. Может проверим? 

\- Ты серьёзно? - Она вскидывает брови, когда тот почти прыгает от восторга.

\- Ну, а ты предлагаешь сидеть и заполнять бумажки? 

\- Вообще-то это наша работа. 

\- Ну, теперь наконец-то появилось что-то интересное, дай мне порадоваться. 

Мерфи поджимает губы и отчаянно кивает, зная, что он все равно пошел бы туда. Но она никогда не отпустила бы его одного, они слишком долго работают вместе, поэтому она заботится о нем, как о своей семье. 

Мерфи очень не хотела браться за дело о наркотиках, а потому пыталась тянуть время: чистила оружие, которое и без того безупречно ухожено; потом перепроверяла отчеты полиции, но некоторые вещи можно сделать раз, максимум два, но не бесконечно же. Поэтому громко вздохнув, она вручила пистолет в руку светловолосого мужчины, который развалился на ее диване за просмотром новостей. 

“Очередная перестрелка в школе Детройта, семнадцать погибших, некоторые пострадавшие находятся в критическом состоянии” 

Дэниел выключает телевизор и раздраженно отбрасывает пульт в сторону, он потирает глаза и хмурится. Вечер обещает быть долгим. 

\- Я свалил в Исландию не из-за того, что здесь красиво, а потому что здесь спокойно, - он тяжело вздыхает и продолжает, - здесь стабильно. 

\- Дэн, ты от скуки обрадовался наркоманам.

\- Я просто хочу помогать людям, а не оформлять бумаги и проводить лекции для подростков. 

Мерфи кивает, проводит рукой по светлым волосам мужчины и пальцем указывает на дверь. Она знает, что мужчине нужно направить свою энергию куда-то помимо страшных новостей из Дейтройта, поэтому ни слова не говорит, когда тот отбирает у нее ключи от машины, а затем занимает место на водительском сидении. Дэниел включает песни какой-то инди группы, о которой Мерфи никогда не слышала, но она молчит, ведь видит, как после этого расслабляется ее друг, а в его зеленых глазах загорается огонек. 

Приехав на пункт назначения, ей пришлось идти еще около десяти минут до мельницы, потому что трасса находилась слишком далеко, можно было проехать по чернозему, но всегда была вероятность застрять посреди своего пути, поэтому им пришлось пройтись, Дэниел, конечно, ворчал из-за лишних передвижений, но все равно продолжал идти. Прежде чем зайти во внутрь, мужчина решил проверить территорию на наличие улик и свидетелей, Мерфи, тем временем, ступала на порог здания. Она зевнула и сомкнула глаза, здесь все покрыто слоем пыли, как будто здесь никогда никого не было. Толстая белая пленка, почти идеальное изображение того, чем закончилась чья-то жизнь. Она проводит пальцем по стойке, тонкая полоска остается позади, и она удивляется тому факту, что это именно то, что она должна найти — несмотря на то, что никогда не был здесь. 

Она проглатывает комок в горле и идет по короткому коридору. Дверей на мельнице нет, только лестница, и она на мгновение колеблется, прежде чем подняться на верхний этаж. Она замирает, когда в ее руку впиваются чьи-то ногти. Она хрипит и поворачивается, замечая перед собой темноволосую девушку. Ее глаза казались Мерфи черными и пустыми, абсолютно мертвыми; иногда в глубине расширенных, дрожащих зрачков будто загорался смутный красный огонь, прежде чем холод кольнула ее в грудь. Все это жило в ее лице, неподвластное ее воле, все это было пугающим и жутким, иным. Мерфи всхлипнула, потому что хватка худощавой девушки усилилась, оставляя следы на ее руках. Мерфи чувствовала, как сильно щиплет глаза, потому качает головой смаргивая слезы, которые пытаются вырваться наружу. 

\- Мерфи? - услышав знакомый голос, она открывает глаза. Дэниел стоит в метре от нее, нахмурившись, она уверена, что видит вопросы в его голове, но отмахивается. - Ты в порядке? 

\- Девушка. 

\- Девушка? - Он вскидывает брови и поджимает губы, - Нет, все еще парень.

Мерфи закатывает глаза, бьет мужчину по плечу, потирает глаза пальцем: - Здесь была девушка, она вцепилась в меня ногтями, следы оставила, - она указывает на руку, которая выглядит нормально, за исключением сильной тряски, пыли под ногтями и след от шариковой ручки, - Я не понимаю- 

\- Ты отключилась на несколько минут? - предположил мужчина, - Это абсолютно нормально, ты плохо спишь последнее время, поэтому-

\- Да, ты прав, наверное, слушай, давай забудем об этом, да? - указывает Мерфи, хотя в воздухе все еще стояло сомнение, а приступ удушья, паники и злобы, оставленной напуганной девушкой, зажимали горло Мерфи. - К тому же мы все равно ничего не нашли здесь, так что давай уйдем отсюда и просто продолжим копаться в бумагах. 

Дэниел запускает руку в свои светлые пшеничные волосы, хочет возразить, но соглашается с подругой, ведь знает, что она всегда была рациональнее, чем он сам. Поэтому он кивает, в куртку засовывает пистолет, который он держал в руках все это время, и медленным, даже заторможенным шагом идет к машине. Его отвлекает рингтон телефона Мерфи, она трясующимися руками отвечает на звонок, Дэниел успевает услышать голос ее старшего брата, Джордана:

\- Хей, я хотел заехать сегодня к тебе в участок, но мне сказали, что ты на каком-то деле, так что я быстро-

\- Эм…А я… Я уже закончила-

\- У тебя все в порядке? - Мерфи слышит, как лучшая подруга его брата пытается отнять у него телефон, - Даже Майя заметила, что что-то не так.

\- Я…- Мерфи делает глубокий вдох, пересекается взглядом с Дэниэлем, он все еще сбит с толку, - Ты на работе?

\- Да, ты хочешь заехать? - Джордан звучит немного тревожно, как и голос Майи, которая на другой линии телефона выкрикивает вопросы.

\- Д-да, мы с Дэниелом приедем в мастерскую через полчаса, я думаю.

\- Хорошо, будь осторожней, - она слышит, как Майя, через телефонную трубку, посылает им поцелуи, и Мерфи выдыхает, когда Джордан сбрасывает звонок. 

Мерфи всегда любила смотреть за маленькими вещами, которые делают другие люди, зная, что в них можно найти отражение их самих: сейчас на улице начался дождь, капли которого стучат по стеклам автомобиля, в машине играют любимые песни Дэниела, а он пальцами отбивает их ритм, шепча строки себе под нос. Не будь ее голова забита произошедшим, она бы, улыбнувшись, подумала, что это очень уютно.

У дверей мастерской на лавочке сидит Майя, заплетая свои белые волосы в косу. Рядом лежит пачка сигарет и стоит кружка кофе, а еще звенящий телефон, который она видимо тщательно старается игнорировать, смотря куда угодно, но не на номер звонящего. Майя почти подпрыгивает со скамьи, когда замечает Мерфи и Дэниела, а потом кидается им в объятия, целуя в щеки, задавая миллионы вопросов, на которые Мерфи не в состоянии ответить: 

\- Вы в порядке-  
\- У вас странный вид… Что-то произошло на деле?  
\- Хей, Не молчите, - она надувает губы, когда не получает ответа на вопросы, но она не обижается по-настоящему, ведь замечает как взгляд Мерфи от волнения мечется из стороны в сторону, а Дэниел, кажется, сломает себе пальцы, если не прекратит перебирать их. – Слушайте, если это конфиденциально и вы не можете ничего говорить, то просто кивните и я все пойму. Но если это то, что вы можете рассказать другу, то, пожалуйста, сделайте это.

Майя кидает ожидающий взгляд на мужчину, от чего он заметно сжимается, а потом на Мерфи. Темноволосая девушка медленно открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но чувствует, как ее отдергивает Дэниел: 

\- Что ты делаешь? 

Майя ждет ответов и хмурится, когда Мерфи несколько раз начинает говорить что-то, но сразу затыкается. Мерфи устремляет взгляд в зеленые глаза подруги, в ее взгляде друг с другом играют любопытство и волнение. Мерфи кусает губу, но начинает заново: 

\- На деле действительно кое-что произошло, но я не совсем понимаю, что именно… Мы расскажем все, но нужно дождаться Джордана-

\- О, а он внутри, я могу провести вас, - перебивает она Мерфи. - его перерыв начнется через десять минут, а я уже закончила, так что смогу посидеть с вами.

Мерфи кивает, а Майя кидает взгляд на Дэниела, который все еще кажется немного неуверенным, она одобряюще улыбается, берет за руку мужчину, в другой руке сжимая ладонь Мерфи, и ведет их вперед.

Проходя по мастерской, Мерфи ничего не остается сделать, кроме как поморщиться от запаха топлива и пота, Майя смеется на это и пожимает плечами, ведь за столько лет работы здесь, она уже привыкла ко всем запахам, к пыли и грязи. Они замечают Джордана, вытирающего руки полотенцем, он смотрит на открытый капот машины, чешет затылок, в попытке добыть хоть какую-то мысль о починке автомобиля, но прекращает все, когда замечает Майю, а за ней свою сестру и Дэниела. Он кидает им яркую улыбку и, хватая клетчатую рубашку со стула, идет им на встречу. Сначала он обнимает Мерфи, затем Дэниела, а потом он грязным пальцем проводит Майе по щеке, рисуя полосу. 

\- Мудак, - возмущенно парировала девушка, показывая ему средний палец. – Ладно… Мерфи, Дэниел, вы хотели что-то рассказать? 

\- Да, у вас все в порядке, ребят? – спрашивает Джордан. – По телефону вы казались взволнованными чем-то.

Дэниел ухмыляется и говорит:  
\- Мы ехали на одно дело о наркоманах и-

\- Он так обрадовался наркоманам, вы бы знали! – Перебив Дэниела, воскликнула Мерфи.

\- Ты можешь оставить это? – раздраженно хмыкнул он и продолжил, - Так или иначе, мы ехали на дело о наркоманах, на заброшенную мельницу-

\- Ой, я думала, что эту мельницу никто не посещал уже лет десять. – Сказала Майя, но поняв, что перебила Дэниела, поджала губы и кинула на него виноватый взгляд, как бы прося прощения. 

\- Потому что так и есть. Нам поступил анонимный звонок о просьбе проверить это здание на наличие дилеров и покупателей, но там никого не было.

\- Но раз никого там не оказалось, почему вы так странно вели себя по телефону? – спросил Джордан. Мерфи заметно напряглась, услышав вопрос, а Дэниел резко вздохнул.

\- Дело в том…- начала Мерфи, не зная как объяснить увиденное, - Дело в том, что когда мы приехали на мельницу-

\- Мерфи, зашла первая и будто вырубилась, - добавил Дэниел, - ну, она не поняла этого, но я зашел за ней, а она стояла и смотрела в стену, пока я ее не позвал.

\- Да, мы сразу поняли, что анонимный звонок был фальшивым, ведь там очень пыльно и холодно, но я все равно решила проверить здание на наличие улик, - рассказывала Мерфи.

\- Так что она пошла вверх по лестнице, но… - начал Дэниел, но сделал паузу. 

Майя нахмурилась и закрыла глаза, откидываясь на спинку стула, и, положив ноги на стол, возмущенно парировала:  
\- Вы закончите это предложение или мне самой додумать? 

Джордан окликнул ее, как бы осуждая ее бестактность и отсутствие терпения, но в то же время сам не понимал, почему они так переживают. 

\- Извините, - Майя знала, что поступает неправильно, торопя их, но в то же время переживала о них, поэтому всю тактичность выбросила в окно.

\- Д-да все нормально, - продолжил Дэниел, - она увидела нечто странное? 

\- Что это значит? – спросил Джордан.

\- Меня девушка схватила за руку, очень больно схватила, кстати, и, я думала, что она наркоманка, потому что у нее был очень безумный взгляд, и она выглядила убитой, скажу честно, но потом меня позвал Дэниел и ее не было. 

Майя открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но понимала, что понятия не имеет, что она должна сказать на это, а потом услышала громкий хриплый смех ее друга и вскинула брови. Джордан смеялся, ожидая, что Мерфи и Дэниел его поддержат, но они этого не сделали, а только устало вздохнули, а Дэниел потирал пальцами глаза.

\- Подождите…- медленно произнес Джордан, - Вы сейчас серьезно? 

\- Да, но…- начала Мерфи, пытаясь объяснить ситуацию на пальцах, но ничего из этого не казалось возможным, да и она сама начинала считать увиденное галлюцинацией от повышенной усталости, - Я очень плохо сплю и может быть ничего такого не происходило на самом деле, но это казалось очень реальным и я- 

\- Слушайте, я не видел ничего такого, но Мерфи была похожа на оленя который стоит посреди дороги и смотрит на машину, которая едет на него. Она была напугана и не знаю…

\- Так, ты не видел девушку? – наконец подала голос Майя. 

\- Нет, не думаю.

\- Может быть она убежала раньше, чем ты смог заметить ее? - спросил Джордан, но Дэниел только качал головой, отрицая сказанное. 

Майя закусила губу, поднялась со стула, и, застегивая кожаную куртку, сказала:  
\- Значит, мы едем на мельницу. 

\- Ч-что? 

\- Майя, это правда может быть усталость, - произнес Джордан.

\- Ну, вот и разберемся, - улыбнулась девушка, - Я поведу машину. 

Дэниел хлопал глазами, уставившись вперед, но послушно пошел к машине. Мерфи села на переднее сиденье, а ему пришлось сесть на заднее, вместе с Джорданом, который, казалось, запутался не меньше чем он сам. Телефон Майи в очередной раз зазвонил, и Дэниелу вдруг захотелось выкинуть его из окна. 

\- Черт! – Майя вскрикнула от звонка и крепче сжала руль. 

\- Кто это? – спросила Мерфи, отчего Джордан засмеялся.

\- Никто. 

\- Ее бывшая. – Сказал Джордан, не переставая смеяться, когда Майя, через зеркало заднего вида, кинула на него злобный взгляд. 

\- Так что никто, - она закатила глаза, а потом улыбнулась, - но вообще-то мы не это должны обсуждать сейчас, вам так не кажется? 

Дэниел кивает, Мерфи улыбается в знак согласия, а Джордан закатывает глаза. Майя останавливается на заправке, выходит, чтобы заплатить за бензин и покупает шоколад, отдавая его Мерфи:

\- Ты выглядишь злобно…- сказала Майя, - Поешь. – Он закатывает глаза, но принимает шоколад. 

Возможно, она действительно выглядела злой, она этого не планировал. Она не думал, что поездка на мельницу может оказаться громом среди ясного дня, поэтому ей просто хочется уйти от всего этого, заставить Майю развернуть машину и поехать куда-нибудь подальше. Но реальность, конечно же, является другой. Майя постукивает по рулю, а в ее глазах горят огни любопытства и какой-то детской радости. Она вырвалась из своих мыслей, когда машина вновь двинулась с места, выезжая с заправки и скользя по тёмным улицам. Она посмотрел на Майю, которая была сосредоточена на дороге, хотя ее пальцы все еще постукивали по рулю. Ее волосы, заплетенные в косичку, уже немного растрепались, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы ей это помешало, а потому ей хотелось сдернуть резинку с ее волос, чтобы ей пришлось остановиться. Но, конечно, она этого не делает, только сидит и думает о том, как скоро ей придется выйти из машины и провести всех на ту самую мельницу, даже если ей этого делать не хочется. Поездка проходила в молчании. Девушка сжалась, ожидая, что случится что-нибудь ужасное. 

\- Кстати, вы слышали о случае в Детройте? – произнес Джордан, как будто обливая холодной водой Дэниела, от его слов ему захотелось прижать ноги к груди, опустив голову, но он этого не делает, только отворчивается к окну.

\- Да, это ужасно, - поддерживает разговор Майя.

\- Думаете этот случай повторится? – спрашивает Мерфи, а Дэниел продолжает молчать, отчаянно пытаясь не слушать разговор. 

\- Ну, это происходило раньше, так что вполне возможно, это ужасная система. – Джордан поворачивается к Дэниелу, - ты поэтому уехал из Америки, Коэн? 

Дэниел кивает, но не отворачивается от окна, предпочитая смотреть на мокрые от дождя деревья, чем встречаться взглядом со своими друзьями.

\- Рассказывай, - произносит Майя, не отводя взгляда от дороги, - Почему ты уехал? Эти двое, – она указывает на Мерфи и Джордана, - знают тебя довольно давно, так что, скорее всего, уже слышали эту историю, но мне все равно. 

Дэниел хмыкает, отрицательно кивает, на что ей остается только пожать плечами и отпустить это. Несмотря на сильный интерес, ей не хочется давить на него. 

Через некоторое время, просидев в полной тишине, Джордан ерзает на сиденье, доставая из кармана телефон. Яркий свет экрана заставил его прищуриться. Заметив несколько непрочитанных сообщений, он начинает отвечать на каждое, открыв последнее, он подскакивает, услышав стук по стеклу. С металлическим звуком ударившись о крышу машины, он стонет, и только потом замечает, что они доехали. Слышит громкий и звонкий смех Мерфи и кидает на нее хмурый взгляд. 

\- Больно было? – спрашивает Майя, а Мерфи начинает смеяться еще больше. 

\- Заткнись, Мерфи.

Майя качает головой, дожидается пока Джордан выйдет из машины и закрывает ее, а потом уверенным шагом идет до мельницы, пока Дэниел и Мерфи колеблются. Земля все еще очень мокрая от дождя, поэтому грязь липнет к ботинкам, но Мерфи единственная, кому не плевать. Джордан и Майя все время работают в грязи и пыли, а Дэниел слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы вообще заметить что происходит. 

\- Мы можем развернуть их, знаешь. - Мерфи отдергивает Дэниела. – Ты хочешь вернуться? 

— Нет, но если ты хочешь, то мы так и сделаем, — сказал Дэниел, но у него на губах появилась маленькая улыбка. Мерфи улыбнулась в ответ, но покачала головой. На самом деле ее сердце сжималось при мысли о том, чтобы вернуться в город, но это не было возможным сейчас. Во всяком случае, если это плод ее воображения, то кроме нее никому от этого хуже не станет.

Майя уже дошла до мельницы, но маленький силуэт девушки все же было видно издалека, а значит, она дожидалась остальных. Учитывая ее любопытную натуру, было ясно, что она, скорее, прыгнет в это здание, и накинется на девушку, если она там есть, чем будет стоять и рассматривать. Так что ее желание дождаться остальных было немного удивительным, но все же объяснимым. Майя не знает на что идет, даже если думает, что не боится, Мерфи может заметить волнение в том, как она переминается с ноги на ногу, перебирает пальцы и дышит тяжелее, чем обычно. 

\- Я все еще не совсем уверен, что вы имели ввиду под тем, что Мерфи вырубилась, - говорит Джордан, пальцами показывая кавычки, - но надеюсь, что все будет в порядке и это единичный случай, а не какой-то массовый гипноз или что-то подобное-

Мерфи закусывает губу, но ободряюще улыбается. 

Дэниел заходит во внутрь первым, за ним, почти подпрыгивая, залетает Майя, Мерфи осторожно ступает через порог, и только потом, последним, неуверенно заходит Джордан. Он колеблется, но не останавливается. 

Казалось, с последнего посещения, воздух стал еще морознее, он заполонял легкие и обжигал изнутри, Майю начинало трясти, но она, ничего не сказав, пошла дальше, обгоняя Дэниела. Холод пронизывал сильнее, чем в самый морозный день, что уже должно было остановить девушку, но ее любопытство всегда брало над ней верх. Майя не знала чего она ожидала, но точно не пыльной дыры и запаха гнили. Девушка схватила Джордана за руку, заставляя спуститься по лестнице, а затем и выйти на улицу. Она сделала глубокий вдох и почувствовала прилив тепла, несмотря на холодный ветер. 

Джордан запустил руку в свои волосы и присел на порог мельницы, посмотрел на Майю, которая потирала переносицу пальцем и тяжело дышала, продолжая делать глубокие вдохи. 

\- В следующий раз, когда я начну лезть своим носом не в свое дело, напомни мне, пожалуйста, прекратить. - Хрипло произносит Майя, отчего Джордан смеется. 

\- Вы издеваетесь? - спросил Дэниел, который только спустился по лестнице, - Им смешно?! Смешно!

Дэниел повысил голос, отчего прозвучал пискляво. Майя и Джордан засмеялись еще сильнее, Мерфи заботливо улыбнулась и сказала:  
\- Это лучше, чем если бы они тоже видели сумасшедшую девушку. 

\- Нет, не лучше, так они не смогли бы издеваться надо мной, а я даже не видел ее! - теперь смех Майи отдавался эхом по опустевшим улицам и полям, Дэниел раздраженно вздохнул, махнул рукой и пошел к машине. 

\- Предположим, что Мерфи действительно просто очень плохо спит, а потому видит галлюцинации, не должна ли она сходить к врачу? - спрашивает Майя, поднимаясь с земли, отряхивая с себя грязь. 

\- Да, но это не бессонница, а кошмары, и это длится всего пару дней, зачем идти к врачу, если возможно сегодня я буду спать лучше? - отвечает вопросом Мерфи, - к тому же, тратить деньги на гипотезу мне не очень хочется, я задолжала арендодателю, поэтому если у вас вдруг нет знакомого терапевта, то этот разговор бессмысленный. 

Джордан нахмурился, но потом по-детски хлопнул в ладоши, достал телефон из кармана и засветившись, как новогодняя елка, начал писать сообщение. Майя окинула его раздраженным и непонимающим взглядом и фыркнула. Дэниел кивнул в сторону парня и спросил: 

\- Объяснишь? - Дэниел улыбается ему, проводя рукой по своим волосам, а Джордан продолжает ухмыляясь смотреть в свой телефон. 

Джордан кивает, смотрит на Мерфи, которая не сводит с него глаз, в ее взгляде читается одно только непонимание. Она смотрит на него, указывает на него пальцем, прося продолжить.

\- Мхм…- Все что говорит Джордан и звонит по телефону, заметно облегчается, когда на другом конце слышит знакомый женский голос, - Лиз, твой брат все еще разбирается в психологии? 

Он слышит смех на другом конце телефона, поэтому продолжает, говоря о том, что ему просто нужна небольшая помощь по работе. Затем Джордан рассказывает несколько глупых шуток, из-за чего Майя тяжело вздыхает, качая головой, но все же ничего не говорит, ведь в следующую секунду Джордан просит девушку на другом конце телефона позвонить своему брату и назначает встречу в кафе, которое стоит на берегу. 

\- Ну и что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Мерфи, Джордан пожимает плечами.

\- Разве были другие варианты? 

\- Кто-нибудь объяснит нам что здесь происходит? - Дэниел, грусть которого уже исчезла, размахивал руками в попытках переключить на себя внимание Мерфи и Джордана, Майя кусала щеку, пытаясь не смеяться, а Мерфи закатила глаза, но все-таки сама ждала ответа от брата. 

\- Это Элизабет, она приезжала со своим братом к нам в мастерскую, чтобы починить свою машину, - говорит Джордан, Мерфи кивает, чтобы он продолжал. - Ее брат, вроде как, безумно умный, вот я и вспомнил о них.

Мерфи и Джордан соглашаются, что они не будут привлекать Элизабет и ее брата, если это не будет абсолютно необходимо. Майя предлагает поискать какую-то информацию в интернете, потому что дополнительные знания не повредят, к тому же они не знают является ли знакомый Джордана гением, ясно только то, что следующий день обещает быть долгим и сложным, на что Дэниел и Мерфи очень быстро соглашаются, а Джордан закатывает глаза. Дэниел хватает ключи машины, и везет всех в квартиру светловолосой девушки, потому что, только сев в машину, она сразу указала всем на то, что они не будут разъезжаться сегодня. 

\- Я не буду ночевать одна, делайте что хотите, но вы ночуете у меня. - парировала Майя, ухмыляясь.

Дома у Майи пахнет яблоками и ванилью, на столе стоит тарелка наполненная разными сладостями, ваза с цветами, а рядом лежат старые газеты и фотографии. 

***

Джордан сидит за столом, положив руку на спинку своего стула, прожигая взглядом дверь кафе. Мерфи кусает губы за что Майя отругивает ее, указывая пальцем, полностью напоминая ей маму. Мерфи тяжело вздыхает, чувствуя, как ком в горле становится все больше. 

\- Прекрати, - говорит Дэниел, - Ты слишком громко думаешь. 

Майя смеется, открывает рот, но ее прерывает Джордан: 

\- Вот они-

Сначала Майя замечает рыжеволосую девушку в розовом платье, а затем парня в очках, который заметно выше ее. На нем надет желтый свитер и темные брюки. Майя возвращается взглядом к девушке, которая оглядывается по кафе, немного теряясь, но замечая Джордана шагает в сторону стола. Ее брат, сталкивается с какой-то официанткой, почти сбивая ту с пути, но виновато улыбнувшись получает робкую улыбку в ответ, вместо ругани, Майя даже ловит себя на мысли, что завидует. Элизабет заботливо берет брата за руку и улыбается, показывая свои замечательные ямочки. Веснушки переливаются на щеках Элизабет от солнечных лучей. Он поджимает губы и качает головой. 

\- Джордан! - воскликнула Элизабет, оказавшись перед столом, и продолжила, - Это мой брат, Элайджа.

Она указывает рукой на высокого рыжего парня, который опустил взгляд в пол, он кивнул на свое представление, заметно краснея. Майя встала со стула, подала руку новым знакомым в знак приветствия и представилась, за ней последовали остальные. Дэниел следит за Джорданом, который кивает и улыбается, проявляя уважение, Майя кокетливо хлопает ресницами в сторону Элизабет и Элайджи, а Мерфи напуганно смотрит на рыжеволосого парня и Коэн замечает, как она накручивает себя. 

\- Джордан, ты хотел что-то спросить у моего брата? - Рыжеволосая девушка прищуривается и в ее взгляде явно виднеется любопытство. - По телефону ты казался очень серьезным. 

\- Д-да…- Джордан оглядывается на Мерфи, которая кивает, чтобы он продолжал, на Дэниела, который хмурится, и на Майю, которая пожимает плечами, но все же кивает. - Элайджа, что ты знаешь об… - Элайджа поднимает взгляд на Джордана, который путается в своих мыслях, как муха в паутине, поэтому он мягко улыбается, чтобы показать, что он слушает его. 

\- Мерфи ловит галлюцинации, - парировала Майя.

Элайджа смотрит на девушку, которая прожигает своим взглядом стакан, и Дэниел не понимает, почему Мерфи ведет себя, как на допросе. 

\- Ты употребляешь какие-то медикаменты? Наркотики? - спрашивает Элайджа у Мерфи, - Потому что галлюцинации это обычное дело в таких случаях. 

Мерфи отрывается от стакана, отрицательно кивает и закусывает губу,она чувствовала, как тошнота поступала к горлу, ей хотелось упасть на колени, потому что ее взгляд расплывался, пытаясь сфокусироваться. 

\- Ладно, слушай, у меня есть несколько предположений, но я думаю, тебе стоит сначала хорошенько отдохнуть, а потом сходить к терапевту. - Сказал Элайджа. 

Мерфи кивает, извиняется и уходит из-за стола. Недолго думая, Дэниел поднимается и догоняет ее у выхода. 

\- Все хорошо? - он спрашивает заранее зная, что ничего не хорошо. 

\- Я знаю его. 

\- Элайджу? - задается Дэниел, улыбаясь, - Откуда? 

\- Я не знаю- 

\- Ты видела его в своих снах? - смеется Дэниел, пытаясь смутить девушку, указывая на абсурдность дня. 

\- Я-я… Да. - произносит Мерфи, Дэниел замирает, сглатывает, отчего его кадык дергается. - Я видела, как он умирает. 

Мерфи замолкает, зажмуривая глаза, и Дэниел может видеть звездочки по краям его зрения, понимая, что так и не вздохнул. Это его первый вдох и он искренне сожалеет, что сделал его. Вокруг них стоит гул, но правда бьет по голове, так сильно, что для каждого из них встает мертвая тишина.


End file.
